Nightmare hill
by Ice assassin Ace
Summary: here is a mlp horror story its got death


**sup its me ice assassin ace and here is a horror story also this is not mine its off the creepypasta wikia**

I've always thought in my mind, what happens when you fail your test in Canterlot? Do they chop off your horn? Do they just send you away, lock you in bars? I'll never know unless I fail myself...

Today's the big test for Gifted Unicorns. I hope I don't fail. I don't want my horn chopped off! My sister Rainbow Tea, is the artist, she went through both flying and magic tests and passed both. She's been giving me some helpful tips. She also boosts my confidence every now and then. Right now she's walking me to the school. "Hey sis...?" My voice was a little low, I was a bit nervous. Her bright blue and pink eyes looked over to my gold ones. I knew that meant for me to go on. "D-Do you know what happens to ponies when they fail their tests?..." Even though I didn't really want to hear the answer, I asked anyway. Rainbow Tea's blue eyes started to look like they were fading into a more dark, grey color.

"Why do you want to know?" Her voice was more low and dark than her usual cute, high voice. "Oh, nothing..." I lied. Never, ever, did I want her to think that I thought I would fail my test. The rest of the walk was quiet, we didn't talk to each other until we got there.

"Good luck on your test!" Rainbow Tea's voice was in her high voice again. Her voice caused me to smile, and gather some courage. Soon after, I marched slowly, but surely into the building. As I saw the judges I gulped. "Oh dear Celestia..." I muttered under my breath. These judges were supposed to be the best judges EVER. They were popular on TV! I slowly shuffled my hooves across the room.

I waited for the cue to start.

Silver String nodded and told me my first task. 'Levitate a pony'.

I concentrated hard on my mind, and looked at Silver String. Slowly, a spark of blue magic appeared around my horn, and Silver String. Gently, she was lifted high into the air, until almost right under the roof.

The other judges held up 10s and 9s. A huge smile spread across my face. Then my next task appeared. 'Use a Flying Spell'.

I was a bit worried about this one, but yet again, I succeeded. I had put pretty shiny wings on my back. Soon after, the third task appeared. 'Create An Object'.

Woah, man! This one was hard! The molecules and particles had to build up, using my magic! My horn was already a bit tired, I tried to make a chair. The legs were made. Perfect, now only the seat. As I worked on the seat, I tripped, my horn backfired and the lights went out. Everypony help up a 0.

My hope emptied out of me, I could hear my sister say "I'm disappointed in you!" Which, of course, caused tears to come upon my face. "W-Why...why...sis..ter..." I managed to say choked by tears.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Huge stallion footsteps could be heard by down the hallway. Something was going to happen to me.

BASH!

Two, tall, brown, stallions wearing black suits came barging through the door. "Your a disgrace..." One of then said to me in a disgusted, yet monotone, voice. But, they were right, I didn't deserve to live in Equestria. Nothing could help.

The two stallions lifted me up by my arms, as I had tear stained cheeks getting filled with more sobs and tears. "C-can't I t-t-talk to my sis...ter again? P...please!" One of them assured me I would see her again, but chuckled as he said that.

I was thrown into a van, which seemed to escort me to the Canterlot castle, Princess Celestia's home! As we reached the palace, the stallions pushed me out of the back of the wagon, causing me to fall onto the ground and cut myself.

Instead of using the normal entrance, they took me down into an elevator that led to a secret underground basement. The doors to the elevator opened, there was rusted metal death traps covered in stained blood. And the ground was covered in blood and gore. I about threw up, until one of the stallions pushed me to a risen floor, seemed fit for a captain.

Soon, I saw a bright gleam of a blue, pink, and blue green colored mane. "Princess Celestia?" I gasped. And there beside her looked like a very frightened Rainbow Tea. A devilish grin spread across Celestia's face.

"Welcome to Nightmare Hill...where we get rid of and torture the ones who fail...because they're scums!" The stallions let go of me, letting me fall to the ground, gaining a bruise. Celestia laughed. "Haha!...Looks like you're already bruised!"

I stood up. "R-Rainbow?...What're you doing here?..." My quivering lips voiced out, loud enough for them to hear. The princess walked near Rainbow Tea. "She's TRAINING..." Rainbow tried to cut in. "No I'm not!...You're forci-!" She was muffled by a now bloody hoof from the ponies she'd killed. After Tea was quiet, Celestia raised her hoof and levitated me over into a seat. There, I saw a bat. And a machine that could shock you to death. Worse than a taser.

The tall stallions locked me in the seat that was set there. And hooked the taser looking device onto my horn and back. The dried blood was a bit uncomfortable, but the whole room was unsettling. What could be worse than that.

Celestia trotted over to me, levitating the bat. "Now, are you ready?" I gulped. "N-N-" Celestia looked angry, she levitated the bat quickly onto my arm as she yelled. "I DON'T CARE!" Blood spurted out of my shaking, and throbbing arm. I heard my sister's scream as she saw my blood.

"Heh, is t-that all ya got?!" I smirked. Celestia grinned, and added a mischievous chuckle. "Is that a challenge?" I used all my strength to shout. "YOU BET IT IS!"

Suddenly, I felt a jolt, I was getting shocked! Directly to my horn! I felt the bolts adding by second. "Y-You...m-monster...you don't deserve to be PRINCESS!" I shouted. Not being able to think of what to do. Suddenly, it hit me! I tried to use my horn to open the latches. No use. The electricity needed to be shut off. "AAAH!" I used a fake scream. Then soon after, closed my eyes and pretended to faint. And as I suspected, the power was shut off.

"Hehe...she fainted already...get her ready for station 2." As the stallions unlatched me, I teleported over to Rainbow Tea. " Let's get out of here!" I gripped her hoof and tried to teleport. But, I was too weak to use any more magic. Celestia started to transport over here. "Go!" I quickly untied Rainbow's latch that held her to the ground. "Hurry!" But, soon enough, the princess levitated me over to another place. Station 2.

"What you have to do here. Is the 'Trigger Game'. You have to dare to pull the trigger at least 5 times...on yourself..." She sat me down, and I picked up the gun. Pointing it to my head, I pulled the trigger. 1, 2, 3, 4... The gun felt a little heavier now. It was full of ammo. I aimed it at my hoof. And shot.

Blood poured down my hoof. Pain ached through my entire body, causing my limbs to tremble even more now. Celestia just laughed at my little 'trick'. Then told me to lie down on this table. It was covered in blood and the shades of the other ponies that had been there. I wiped off the one bullet and lay down.

Quickly, 4 different latches tied me down to the table. "Station 3...Final station..." There was a laser machine, a chainsaw, and a pendulum.

Someone switched on the laser, which headed for my legs. I waited for the pain to start, but it took forever. After waiting a few minutes. The laser started firing into my leg. Shear pain shot through my entire body. Making me scream. "OH DEAR CELESTIA! MAKE IT STOP!" Soon, my legs were fully cut off. Blood streaming on my body and the table. The sight of my own bones made me want to puke even more. Meat was freshly torn. Someone could've ate it fresh then and there if they wanted to. Soon the machine turned off.

"Next, part two..." Celestia's creepy smirk stayed where it usually was. On her ugly face. She took za chainsaw and let it rip. The noise was piercing to my ears. But, I'd rather take it than let my sister get killed before me, I don't want her to die. The metal came close to my skin. Then the princess slashed it down really quick for me to scream louder. My now pale blue face was getting covered in blood from my tender meat. Celestia licked some of the blood off her face, as the final cut was made. Blood was everywhere. Even in my eyesight. "Y-You...m-mon-monster..." I murmured under my breath softly. My heart started to beat slower, my loss of blood caused me to start to die, right there on the spot. "R-Rainbow...I-I...love...you...and will always...love you-..."

But, as I started to finish my sentence, the pendulum cut my body in half. My last breath was near. Blood was all over the princess, all over me, and all over the whole room. I wanted to stay, but the light kept pressing me forward. Sending me to heaven. "Love you sis..." Were my last words. A last tear shed down my eye and dropped onto the place where my heart was supposed to be. My horn showed a bright heart that sailed to my sister. She ended up not telling anypony, since well, nopony would believe her.

She just said that I died in an explosion during my test. And that she would've died in my place if she ever had a choice. The world never would know the true story though...about the Nightmare Hill...

**You mad bro? **


End file.
